Lacy Underwear – plan No 156
by Erilin-chan
Summary: Oneshot - Anna and Nonoko’s idea of how Mikan can beat the hell out of our dear, lovable pervert Natsume – by wearing lacy underwear and knocking him out from shock, well that’s what they say to Mikan...


Title: Lacy Underwear – plan No. 156

Summary: Anna and Nonoko's idea of how Mikan can beat the hell out of our dear, lovable pervert Natsume – by wearing lacy underwear and knocking him out from shock, well that's what they say to Mikan...

I had this idea milling around my head, and yes I know people have done underwear stories before...but I felt like adding to that list! Oh, and sorry if there are any spelling/ grammar mistakes, if there are i don't mind you pointing them out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own a copy of Twilight by Stephanie Mayer, and how I wish Edward was real!

Enjoy, and don't forget to review if you like it!

* * *

It was glorious sunny day and our 16 year old, long brown-hair smiling, idiot. Was walking towards the classroom with a certain _spring_ in her step.

She was in a good mood. Why? I hear you ask, well, that would have to be because of her girly sleepover she and her friends Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire had last night...

Naturally, when you're at a girly sleepover, you discussed everything; while watching a tear jerking Romance, ie. '_Gone With The Wind'_.

"So, any progress with Natsume, Mikan? I mean, were all paired up, only you left" Anna asked with a glint of match-making sparkles.

"No! Absolutely, flipping NO! That Damn Pervert!!" Mikan screamed at the top of her voice.

"So what's he done this time?" Sumire asked disinterested she had long given up on Natsume and had been going out with mindreading Koko for some years now – everyone had figured out who Natsume liked...apart from the girl in question...

"What's he done?? What's he done? He's only being a freaking pervert! Every. Single. Day. It's. Always. 'Look up Mikan's skirt and see what type of underwear she has, and then mock her!' it's SO irritating, annoying, disgraceful and rude!" Mikan whined unbearably her head in her crossed hands as she sobbed into the large sofa they all sat on.

Anna and Nonoko couldn't help but give a mischievous smile as there plan formulated

Enter clapper board: get Mikan and Natsume together, number 156 – snap

"You know Mikan, you could teach him a lesson to never look up your skirt again." Nonoko smiled widely.

Mikan's head shot up as she looked at Nonoko "Like how? I've tried everything: whining, trying to hitting the hell out of him, stomping on his head – that missed, badly...really hurt my knee..." Mikan went into a pile of mooch as she remembered all the failed attempts at teaching HIM a lesson.

"Yeah, but I really think this one will work!" Anna joyfully said as she pulled Mikan from the mooch

"Really?" she asked hopefully

"Defiantly" they replied in unison, wide as Cherisher Cats grins

"So wants the plan?" Mikan asked eagerly, completely missing the grins and the two other girls who were now listening vaguely, to yet another wild idea from those two, not missing the item of underwear the two hide behind them.

Anna started "Well, basically you wear this" – Nonoko promptly showed the underwear to Mikan, to which Mikan gagged.

"And the idea is, is that he gets knocked out by the sight" Nonoko rushed

"You know hormones and all" Anna finished

"A-a-and y-you really think this will work?" Mikan stammered as she looked incredulously at a very lacy Victoria Secret deep red bra and panties.

"Absolutely!"

"Hands down"

"He'll pass out from the shock and then you can stomp on him without having to go to the nurse for a severely jarred knee having missed completely..."

"B-but, he'll see me in THESE" Mikan pointed at the thin garments, the lace extremely unnerving.

"Well, what difference does that make from before? Didn't you say he's been doing it – what was it – every single day recently?" Hotaru asked indifferently, but secretly loving the idea, sure it won't work, but the response from Mikan could be interesting...

Mikan pondered this for a while _'These guys are my friends, they would never advise to me something that won't work, right?'_ she eyed the underwear again

"You're sure this will work?" Mikan looked dubiously at Anna and Nonoko, both still grinning from ear to ear

"100 percent" they chorused

"...Okay, fine, I'll see if it works..."

Anna and Nonoko started to cheer.

"Good, now shut up and watch the movie" Sumire complained as they immediately all sat down. Four girls smirking evilly with sparkling match-maker eyes, one looking at the lace underwear _'they are quite cute...I guess'_...

* * *

And so, we come full circle.

As Mikan Sakura strolled happily across the school grounds to get to class; today, at her friends ardent suggestion, she was wearing deep red ultra lacy Victoria Secret underwear. Walking with a definite spring in her step as she pictured her beating the dust out of a certain raven haired, ruby eyed handsome Pervert – wait scratch the handsome part.

Talk of the devil, the (handsome) pervert, in the normal school attire of un-tucked shirt hands in blazer pockets, was behind a columned hedged that lined the front of the school, waiting to intercept said springy girl.

You would have thought by now, Mikan would have caught on to that fact that Natsume _always_ waited for her behind the neatly cut hedge to trip her up and see her panties. But no: that would be smart – and, I mean; come on, we know who's not.

So as usual Natsume stuck his foot out, and as always, she went splat.

However, there were two differences today, firstly because Mikan was in such a bouncy mood she cart wheeled - extremely inelegantly - onto her front, which meant that she took longer to get up. Secondly – and more importantly, for Natsume – her skirt was defiantly not doing its job of hiding her smoothly rounded posterior, and what's this? Lacy red underwear.  
Natsume smirked broadly, loving the view, barely able to keep in the laugh rising in his throat has his sweet lacy underwear; soon to be tormented girl picked herself up off the ground.

To his surprise however, she didn't scream her head off, just looked expectantly at Natsume. He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"You're supposed to faint" she pointed displeased at him and the ground

A deeper amused smirk was added to his eyebrow act "And why on Earth would I do that?"

"B-Because - knickers – and hormone overdrive – a-and you faint - a-and then I kick the hell out of you...," she stuttered and muttered as Mr Handsome smirked wider.

After a while of thinking, her eyes widened in realisation, to the fact that not only did it _not_ _work_, as her friends had _so_ assured her, he had just seen her in _that_ underwear, she started hyperventilating, took one look at the smirking, near laughing ruby eyed git, in front of her and screamed  
"YOU, You, Fr-eak-ing PERVERT! – Hey get back here, I'm not finished! – Oy!"

Calmly walk away, he half-turned to the enraged girl as she caught up, still screaming insults.

"You know," she stopped screaming to hear his side "You really should wear a G-string next time" he winked, smirking wickedly and continued his cool, calm walk to school...

Leaving behind a shell-shocked, disgraced, spirit dying...no wait - give her a minute - infuriated, embarrassed and screaming lacy underwearing girl.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED BAKA!" she shrieked as she ran, "And_ once I'm through ringing his neck its Anna and Nonoko's turn!"_ she thought murderously.

* * *

Hehe, how was it? Crap? Really bad? Should be deleted IMMEDIATELY? Or, alright? I mean was it even remotely funny?? Oh, and please be gentle with your reviews, this is only my first (technically second, but i deleted it) so please be nice!

Anna: So, err, Erilin, um...  
Nonoko: What happens to us afterwards?  
Erilin: Oh, nothing much...but your unlikely to suggest such an idea like that to her again (smiling sweetly).  
Anna and Nonoko: haha, hehe...that's not comforting...

Hotaru: That response was boring and obvious - loading baka gun -  
Erilin: Ok, yeah I know, and I'm sorry, I just couldn't think of anything else – HEY put that down! That's offensive weapon – no not me! _Baka baka baka_ w-well at least do the plea to readers – KO  
-Hotaru holding a sign saying:  
You know you wanna press than lavender coloured 'Go' review button – yes you, come on you know you want to!


End file.
